The Adventures of the Cruiser Rachel
by tcbnv
Summary: This is the First Story of Captain Mallow and her ship. what Crazyness can she get into. this is a slow updating story Under rewrite.


David Weber owns the Honorverse I just play in it with my OC

Adventures of the BWN Rachel.

BWNS Rachel CA-878

0800hrs Wolf's Den

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Captain 3rd class Brenda Mallow awoke from her sleep. To the alarm clock.

"Ok, ok I'm up!" she says as she hits the clock halfway to the other side of the room. Brenda heads to her refresher to do her female duties. She finishes and heads to the officers mess saluting the crew that salute her. "ATTENTION ON DECK!" a burly Marine bellows as Brenda enters the room. "At ease people." she says as she takes her place at the Head of the table.

"XO where are we at with the refits?" she asks her XO Commander Sal Slayed. Sal replies "Ma'am the techs from the yard say we are good to go at 1700hrs today, we than head to base 45 to start our Patrol of the Draconic Border." Brenda looks to her right "Guns how does the ship respond? She asks a young Sub Commander "Ma'am we are at 110% and we will keep up the Sims until we reach the base." she replies. "Ok people as we have 8hrs until the yard dogs turn us loose the ship has liberty for 6 hrs. Meet on the bridge at 1500hrs, Dismissed!" Brenda says as the officers rise and salute her. Brenda returns the salutes and walks to the boat bay where she turns and salutes the kingdom flag and walks onto the shipyard heading to the Commanders office.

BWN Shipyard X98K

0840 hrs. Wolf's den orbit.

Captain Mallow walks into the Shipyard Commanders office and tells the aide that she is here to see the Admiral.

The Aide beacons to a chair.

Rear Admiral Jeb Tucker Lord of Pipers Pit is looking at his screen at Captain 3rd class Brenda Mallow's Service record "Alpha's Order of Valor with Bones, Bronze Medal 4 times, has the Alpha's Thanks 14 times. She is the real deal. So what is her orders probable Base 45 with the prince." he thinks to himself. "Admiral Captain Mallow is here to see you." the aide says over the intercom. "Send her right in Sub Commander." he replies.

"The Admiral will see you now ma'am. The aide says and salutes. Brenda Salutes back and walks through the door and salutes the Rear Admiral. "Sir Captain Mallow reporting Sir." she says crisply. Admiral Tucker returns the salute and beckons Captain Mallow to have a seat.

"Captain Mallow I have been looking over your Record and I am impressed, and because of the record when you reach Base 45 you will take over as picket Commander. Currently 2nd fleet is stationed there so you will be assigned to system 543H which has a full Destroyer Squadron and a half Light cruiser Squadron on station. As the senior officer you will

Have command authority. The Battle Cruiser Sentra is heading home for retirement as she is one of the oldest BC's in the Fleet. "Here are your orders." he says as he hands them to Captain Mallow she opens them and reads.

From: Low Admiral Scott Evans

To: Captain 3rd Class Brenda Mallow

Effective 1700 hrs. You will make best speed to Base 45 where you will receive orders to patrol system 543H and meet elements of picket Force Delta 49 where you will relive Captain 1st Class Greg Harris and his Sentra and assume command of the picket Force. You are advised that the Rules of engagement are 2 Alpha which means Military ships of the Draconic Military are to be targeted. At no time must a merchant ship be destroyed. After this picket duty of 6 months in system you are advised that you will have a Promotion to Captain 2nd Class pending the outcome of this mission.

Good Luck

And Praise the Alpha.

Scott Evans

Low Admiral Head of BuPers

Captain Mallow looks up at Admiral Tucker, "Sir I am prepared to carry out my orders." Captain Mallow relies as she stands up. "Sir Permission to leave?" she asks Saluting. "Permission Granted Captain." Admiral Tucker Replies as he returns the Salute. Captain Mallow turns and leaves the office heading back to her ship.

BWNS Rachel

1700 hrs. Bridge

"Captain on the Bridge!" Commander Slayed yells as Captain Mallow enters the Bridge. "At ease people." she says as she takes her seat. "Chief Release the bow, and stern lines, Navigator Plot use least time Coarse to Base 45, Taco systems on standby, ahead 1/2." she tells her crew. "Aye, Aye Ma'Am." they reply as the ship shudders while the lines holding her to the shipyard are released and the Sleek ship starts moving forward. "Captain we have cleared the yard and ETA to H-Space is 45 mins." the navigator tells Brenda. "Noted." she replies.

The Cruiser Rachel reaches the H-space Lane and accelerates to 2 times the speed of light. The trip to Base 45 is 4-5 days. The Rachel is trying to make the run in 3-4 days.

BWNS Rachel CA-878 08300hrs in transit to Base 45 1 day later

Captain 3rd class Brenda Mallow leaves her cabin and walks down to Marine County. The crew salutes her as she passes by. She returns their salutes and walks up to the gunny. Command Master Gunnery Sergeant James Compton was practicing mixed martial arts with his Battalion. Brenda walks up behind him "Defend yourself gunny." she says as she takes up the stance. Gunny Compton twists around and goes into a stance. "Well played my Captain.' he says grinning. "Care for a spar bout?" he asks her. "By all means gunny let's do it." Brenda says as she launches into a fury of punches and kicks. Gunny Compton dodges and replies with his own punches and kicks. The match goes on for 20 mines before it is considered a draw. "Nice match gunny again in a week?" Brenda Asks the Marine. "Aye Ma'am" he says.

Pirate Cruiser system 42D 0914hrs

The Heavy Cruiser Rachel approaches the end of her first H-Space Leg and the Crew configures her for N-space transition into System 42D. "Captain we have a ship dropping out of H-space she looks like a Small Ship about 140k tons wolf make." the first mate tells the pirate captain. "Very well lay in an intercept course and prepare to fire a shot across the bow. Are you sure that this is a merchant and not a warship?" the Captain tells and asks his mate. "No captain scanners show a probability of 20% that this is a warship." he tells the captain. He turns and relays the orders to the crew and the Cruiser turns and heads towards the Rachel.

BWNS Rachel CA-878 0915hrs System 42D

"Sir Ship incoming computer makes her a Cruiser class ship confers to being a pirate." the Taco officer tells the XO. He turns to his Console "Captain to the Bridge." he says over the intercom. Captain Mallow here's this and takes off running to the bridge. "Sit rep XO." she says as she enters the bridge. "Captain we have a pirate cruiser inbound she shows to be between 120k-180k tons ETA to interception 30 mins." he tells Brenda. "OK go to general quarters." she says and the Taco officer hits a button and a loud gong rings all over the ship with the crew rushing to general quarters. "Guns bring online the weapons but do not unmask yet, Chief prep a message to the cruiser and when they send their comm message than we will unmask and fire all weapons at them." Brenda tells her crew.

Pirate Cruiser system 42D 0930hrs

"Captain ready to fire the weapon." the mate tells his captain. "Ok send them the message and fire one missile across their bow. The cruiser fires one missile at the Rachel. And the message follows at the same time. "Attention Wolf ship heave to and prepare to be boarded, resistance will be punished harshly."

BWRN Rachel CA-878 0930hrs System 42D

"Captain Message from the cruiser and they ask that we surrender to them." the Communications officer tells Brenda. "Missile inbounds looks to pass our bow." the Tactical officer yells. "Turn and FIRE all Batteries at that cruiser." Brenda yells. The Rachel turns to port and unmasks her weapons. She fires and over 60 missiles head towards the cruiser. The Rachel also Starts her Juking, and rushes to bring her energy weapons into play.

Pirate Cruiser System 42D 0940hrs.

Captain Missiles inbound est. 60 warheads. Time to impact 3 mins."The Pirate XO tells his captain. "Return fire and no quarter." he replies. "Aye Captain." the mate replies back. The pirate cruiser turns to fire her broadsides her missile defense fires and they manage to knock down 10missles while 15 missiles detonate as one destroying the Pirate Cruise. The Pirate Cruiser had gotten off 4 missiles and all 4 missiles where destroyed.

BWNS Rachel 0950hrs system 42D

"Ma'am ship is destroyed." the tactical officer exclaims. "Ok bring us to the H-space mark and let's continue this mission." Brenda says the Cruiser Rachel hits the mark and the ship goes into H-space and they head to base 45 which is now 3 days away.

To Captain 3rd Class Brenda Mallow

You are hereby advised that we have made an error and you have actually been a Captain 2nd Class for the past 16 months, so enclosed is the back pay and you can where Captain 2nd Class rank and have all privileges.

Low Admiral Scott Evans

Ends

I stare at the screen "Computer, Lights 40% and wild earth wolf pack sounds to be played." I head back to my bed and think about the promotion, and I replay the pirate raid in my mind. "Could I be getting to hard? Why did I not offer quarter?

Well they would have been killed anyway so I did them a favor and instant death than by being torn to shreds in the arena."

I look at the wolf navy handbook and flip to the regulations on pirate raiders. {Expert from the Blue Wolf Royal Navy handbook}

Reg 34h par b All Ship personnel involved in pirate acts are to either be killed in battle or by death in the Arena. "Ok next time I give them a choice. Whether they die by ship fight or the arena, also that means I had the rank on my Stupid of an ex who used his position as a Bargaining Chip, and for Black mail."

"Beep, Beep" I look at the door comm. "Enter." I yell and my marine sentry Major Holland peaks his head in "Ma'am We are approaching the outer mark of base 45 the ship Highlander is on the pad as the outer picket, a Captain 2nd class Keith Hound rum," I recoil and give a disgusting face. "Captain Hound rum is a sick, Back-stabbing POS." I yell out. "Ma'am his Date of Rank is 6 months less than you so if he is ever teamed with us u will have senior position. Also as the heaviest ship u has the senior status anyway." the Marine tells me.

"Ok what are the ship pickets?" I say the marine says "Ma'am the ships are the Volcano, St. Helens, Highlander, those 3 are flight II Omega class light Cruisers, and looks like 8 Omega Flight I Destroyers. They are "Harkness, Mozart, Admiral Rinsing, Dallas, Wolf's Lair, Kingdom's Pride, Wolf's Pack, and our oldest Destroyer in commission the Jovial. Prince Maxi want's to meet with you when we get in as he is the area commander, and our prince. Meeting is at 1500 hrs. Tomorrow." I look at Major Holland "ok major you are dismissed." I say and Major Holland salutes which I return and leaves my cabin taking his place outside my door. "Hound rum why can't I get rid of you, I thought I was through after the divorce and I took command of this ship to get away from him. But I am higher now so he can't push and beat me around." I say to myself. I head to my Bed and intend to get 8hrs of sleep.

Base 45 outlying picket ships

0500hrs BWNS Highlander CL-100

Captain 2nd class Keith Hound rum awakens from his nap and heads to his bridge. "Ops do we have anything on the menu today?" he asks. The Smallish Sub commander turns to him "Sir we have a single ship heading in the Rachel I can't find out who is the Skipper of that ship but the Rachel is a new Charlie II Class Heavy Cruiser. So we get some firepower if the draconic military shows up." the ops officer tells Captain Hound Rum. "Ok keep me posted and notify me when the make the translation." Hound rum tells his crew as he leaves the bridge for his cabin.

0630hrs H-band lane 2hrs from Base 45

BWNS Rachel CA-878

I wake up from the nap to my alarm I fling it to the other side of the room. "Ok let's do this." I say out loud. I move and change into my Work uniform and I look at myself in the mirror at the awards I had been given. "Ok here is the Alpha's mark, the Blue Wolf Merit Medal, the Alpha's Award with Bones and Stars, many other awards, and my new shiny 2 silver star and shield rank of Captain 2nd class. Ok everything is ready so here I go my ex have I got a surprise for you." I say to my reflection.

I head down to the mess and eat with my officers and then head to the bridge. "Captain on the Bridge!" the 1st class petty officer yells ass the crew stands and come to attention. "As you were people, let's look ready and signal battle stations for the translation just to test our crew." I say to my exec."Aye ma'am commander sound general quarters no drill." the Executive officer says to the tactical officer. "BONG, BONG, BONG, GENERAL QUARTERS, GENERAL QUARTERS, ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATION THIS IS NO DRILL!" the speakers blare and sound throughout the ship. I turn to the helm officer "Helm start the translation to N-space. Standby IFF and guns make all weapons ready. Remember the last time we left H-space." I say to the crew.

0700hrs-0900hrs Base 45 H/N Space Limit

BWNS Rachel, BWNS Highlander, Base 45

The Heavy Cruiser Rachel slips from H-space to N-space with the weapons systems armed and the IFF Blazing on the scopes. "Sir Single Print 56,943,000 KM size mass is Cruiser class., Sir it is the Rachel." the Taco officer tells Hound rum. "Comm send message to the Rachel's skipper of welcome to the system." he tells the Communications officer. "Aye sir, message sending." she says as the message hits the cruiser Rachel.

"Captain message from the Highlander, they say welcome and I am reading 3 CL's, and 8 DD's in system with 2nd Fleet behind them around base 45." the Operations officer says. I look at the plot screen and head to my chair "set course for base 45 max Gravities send message to Prince Maxi II for an audience for our orders." I say to my Comm officer. I turn and head to the boat bay to ready my shuttle, and get my dress uniform ready. "Meeting with a fleet commander is tough, but a prince as well this might be impossible, and I have an ex who will try to make my life bad until he finds out about my delayed promotion." I say to myself as I walk to the Bay.

"Your grace we have a message from the Rachel. Captain 2nd class Brenda Mallow requests an audience with you." Prince Vance Maxi II's Flag Captain tells him. "Ok meeting in 2 hrs. Should do it and allow the Rachel to take her station." Prince Maxi tells the Captain. "AT once you're Grace." she tells him.

0900hrs Base 45

I enter my shuttle and heave off. "Base 45 Shuttle 343 inbounds for meeting with Fleet Commander." I say into the Comma panel. "Shuttle 343 roger." the base staff replies. I ease the shuttle into the bay and leave the hatch. I salute the kingdom flag and the royal coat of arms, than I salute the bay officer. "Captain 2nd class Brenda Mallow request permission to board for a meeting with our prince." I say. "Permission granted Captain, the officer says and returns the salute. I move to the lift for the 3 min ride to the Princes office.

0915hrs system 45J 1 day from base 45.

"Sir the fleet is formed and we are ready for battle." a young draconic officer tells his commander. "Very well engage and kill the base and any ships u find. We attack at 0600 hrs. tomorrow." the commander says as 30 dreadnoughts and 20 screen head to base 45 with evil actions.

Base 45, BWNS Rachel 1000hrs

I walked into the prince's office. "Captain 2nd class Brenda Mallow reporting for Meeting with the prince." I tell the aide. Who jumps up saluting, "Aye Captain please wait here." the SR. LT. tells me. He then walks into the office. Saluting the prince and saying "Your Highness Captain Mallow is here for your 1000hrs meeting." "Send her in SR. Lt." the Prince tells him. "At once my prince." he exclaims. The aide exits the room "He will see you now Captain." "Thank you SR Lt." I say and enter the room.

I Bow and then salute, "Captain 2nd Class Brenda Mallow Reporting as ordered Sir." I say. "At ease Captain." the prince says. I move to parade rest. "Captain I have been looking over your Jacket and I am impressed at the Awards you have Accumulated. And As befitting a Commander of your Stature I am giving you Command of Task Group Kilo 8. Under your command will be 3 Omega II Class Light Cruisers, and 8 Omega I Class Destroyers. As the Picket Commander I will be leaving you in charge of the System when I leave tomorrow to do battle with the Draconic Military. While I am gone my orders to you are to Defend this Base and system, if you are overwhelmed than retreat and Regroup with the main force. The backup system is System 6765 Foxtrot, a G8 Star System meeting is around the 5 planet. God Speed Captain." Prince Maxi Says and he rise and salutes me "Carry out your orders Captain as if they were the Alpha's." I salute back than bow before I leave the room.

Outlaying systems 19 hours from base 45 1030hrs.

"Sir 3 hrs. Till attack the intelligence states that a small force of ships will be left to defend the system." a XO tells his captain. "Excellent proceed with the plans, signal the Squadron to close up." the Captain tells his crew. "Yes Sir." the Crew Exclaim. The 8 ship Squadron Closes with base 45 waiting to fire their missiles.

BWNS Rachel 1300 hrs.

"Captain, the Prince Admiral Says that they are leaving ASAP we are to activate TG Kilo 8," the Communications officer tells me. "Very well let the Ships know that a group meeting will be at 1200 hrs. Tomorrow. And set system wide condition 3," I say "Yes Ma'am the Crew exclaims as they move to do the work. The Capital Ships of Prince Maxi's Fleet Leave the Base orbit and reach H-Space. Heading to do battle with the Draconic Military. 'Captain the Wolf's have left and we can attack!" the XO of the Attacking Squadron tells his Skipper.

"H-Print! 8 Sources, looks like BB-DN Class Weight. They have deployed Missile Units." the TACO Officer tells me. "Condition Red, set all Ships to Max alert and set course to the limit I want to get a parting shot, Start the Evacuations. Sensors Get me a Nationality Check, Let's move people. I yell as I change into my Combat Suit. The Alarms are sounding throughout the Ship as personnel and Marines Rush to their Duty Stations.

"Skipper we have 12 Warships in system, 8 Destroyers and 4 Cruisers, we outweigh them so max attack target the base." "Yes Sir." the 8 Ship Squadrons turns and presents their Broadside tubes and each ships Fires 8 Salvos of 50 missiles each. 3200 Capital Attack missiles are fired at 29,000,000 kms. With a flight time of 25mins.

"Captain Missile's inbound 3200 missiles inbound targeting the station." the EW officer tells me. "ok Have the Destroyers change their missiles to counter missiles and fire 3 launches of Counter missiles, than fire 2 salvoes of Ship Killers, the CL's and us we will go max fire on the incoming ships. Let me know when the last ship is heading away from the station. Release the Missile Units" I say

The Heavy Cruiser Rachel, and her Light Cruiser Cohorts move and turn their Broadside tubes, also the missile units attached to the hull detach and Fire, the Rachel fires 900 missiles, and the 3 Light Cruisers fire 400 missiles each, all together TG Kilo 8 Fires 2100 Capital missiles that are fired at 30,000,000kms. With a slightly shorter flight time of 21 mines. The 8 Destroyers of Kilo 8 have 6 missile tubes each 8x6=48 missiles, or Counter missiles fired each, the 8 Destroyers fire 3 Salvos of 48 counter missiles in each Salvo 48x3= 144x8= 1152 counter missiles are fired. The Counter missiles move out and detonate around the incoming missile swarm taking out 900, a further 700 are taken out by the Stations Point Defense but 1600 Capital missiles close to attack range and detonate causing Massive damage, while 3 missiles reach deep and hit the Fusion Plant destroying the Base with all the Personnel left who had not evacuated.

"Captain we have destroyed the base and 2100 missiles are inbound from the cruisers!" the Draconic Ship Commander says. "Return fire and counter launch!" "Yes sir." The Draconic squadron launches counter missiles and of the 2100 inbound missiles 200 are ECM Birds, and 100 are jammers, the rest are ship killers. The Draconic counter missiles fire and take down 200 missiles and the point defense kills another 300, the remaining missiles bore in and separate 200 missiles targeting on each of the draconic ships. The missiles detonate and send Gamma radiation into the hulls of the ships. Alarms and explosions' ring out on all the draconic ships. "Damage report!" the Draconic Commander yells as his ship shakes and explosions "Sir we have lost 60% combat effectiveness, also all ships show heavy damage, the Wolf's must have had those 4X system units. That is the only way those ships could throw that kind of weight." the TAC officer yells and ducks as his panel blows up showering sparks all around the bridge.

Of the 8 draconic ships all show Heavy damage and they can't close to destroy the wolf Task group. The Draconic Ships only got 100 missiles off before the wolf's missiles hit their ships. The Destroyers kill all 100 missiles before they could close to attack range.

"General Signal to all ships Set coarse to system 6765-F and we will reform there, also draft a message to the Consul, and for Wolf's lair. Make it so people we will be back to have our revenge." I say. the 12 Warships and 15 merchant Q-ships that had made it away from the station before it blew up, we all reach the H-band space and we all leave Base 45 as the victors settle into orbit, with both sides not knowing just how bad things would get.

BWNS Aegies CAC-120(Carrier Attack Craft) System 6765-F

Rear Admiral Cynthia Flame hound, Countess Kingsway looks out at her staff. "XO how where the Sims u ran on the Draconic Military? She asks her Flag Operations Officer Captain 2nd class Francis May.

"Ma'am we have sustained 20% casualties and lost 4 of our Super Dreadnoughts, of the AC's (attack craft) we have suffered 70% loss and 60% personnel loss. These numbers are what we ran if we ran up against 3 battle fleets at once in return we have destroyed 79% of their Capital ships and 90% of their screen. "Not good enough captains, I want less ships lost you get me?" Admiral Flame Hound yells at her subordinate. "Aye Ma'am" he says meekly (Admiral I will get u back as the Odyssey needs a new skipper. And my father is higher than you so this is the last rank you will attend.)

"Ma'am we have 16 CAC's with their Screens here now. Also..." the Flag Captain says as he is cut off. "HYPER FOOT PRINT!" The tactical officer says, I make it 4 cruisers, 8 destroyers, and around 20 merchants. There ours, I am reading the plants of 1 Charlie II Heavy Cruiser, 3 Flight II Omega Light Cruisers, and 8 Flight I Omega Destroyers. The merchants are our Q-Ships."

"Where did they come from TACO?" Rear Admiral Flame hound asks. "Ma'am they are identifying themselves as Task Group Kilo 8 from Base 45. Captain Mallow wants a meeting ASAP." The tactical officer says.

"Ok send my regards and request she meets with me at 1900hrs." Admiral Flame hound Says.

BWNS Rachel

"Group Coming to N-space translation. In 3... 2... 1 ... Now, Hyper Print I am reading 16 DN/SD/CAC size ships and screening ships. Ma'am, it is the Aegeis Battle Group. Sending your message now." The Tactical officer says.

"Ok set course for the flagship. Who is in command?" Captain Mallow asks. The Communications officer looks at her pad. "Skipper, the CO is a Rear Admiral Flame hound." She says.

"Admiral Flame hound hmmm, Have chief set my fleet uniform out it looks like I am meeting the Admiral at 1900hrs. XO you have the Bridge." Mallow says as she leaves her chair and walks back to her cabin.

BWNS Aegeis

"Admiral Captain Mallow's shuttle is on final." The Boat Bay officer says. "Very well escort her to my day cabin when she gets here." Rear Admiral Flame hound says.

The Shuttle docks and the boarding arm extend and attach Captain Mallow rises from her seat and swim the tube. She get upright and comes to attention saluting the Flag," Captain 2nd Class Brenda Mallow requesting permission to come aboard. "She asks the boat bay officer. "Permission granted captain." The young junior officer says and Captain Mallow walks to the lift and is meeting by Admiral Flame hound's Chief of Staff.

"Captain Mallow I am Captain 1st Class Sir Finceant Heathrow KCAO, I am to escort you to the Admiral's cabin. What brings you here all the way from base 45?" he asks as they enter the lift. "Base 45 is in draconic control now. And my ships are all that are left of the picket and what base personnel we got off before they blew up the base. "Captain Mallow says as the lift reaches the Flag Floor.

The Marine sentry comes to attention and admits us into the admiral's day cabin. "Captain Mallow welcome aboard the Aegies." Admiral Flame hound says. "Admiral thank you although I wish it was under a better situation. My Task Group was the picket force left to Base 45 after Prince Maxi left with the rest of 2nd fleet. After he left a Squadron of Draconic Dreadnoughts showed up and forced us off the station we inflicted great damage to them but suffered some damage in return. We are down 15 Q-ships, and 1 Light Cruiser Division that should have made the Alpha Rendezvous with us a day before the attack happened." Captain Mallow says as she gives the full report.

"Captain we will move with all haste and retake the system. Destroyer Squadrons 76, 99, Cruiser Squadrons 66, 43, and 102 will attack themselves to your Command I am giving you the Brevet rank of Captain 1st Class and task Group Kilo 8 is now redesigned as Task Force Kilo 8, you will control the Screening elements of the Group. We will move out at 0400hrs get some rest and brief you new Squadron Commanders, you are Dismissed Captain." Admiral Flame hound says to a stunned Captain Mallow.

"Aye MA'AM!" She says and salutes holding it until Admiral Flame hound returns it and Captain Mallow leaves the cabin heading back to the bay and to her shuttle. (Wow I thought I was getting a reaming and a Captains Mast, not a promotion and a Task Force Command at that. My ex is now going to be envious.) She thinks as she salutes the Bay officer than the Flag Swimming back to her shuttle through the docking tube. "Chief takes us home." She says to her pilot. "Yes Ma'am!" he replies as the shuttle heads back home to the newly Force Flagship BWNS Rachel.

Next Chapter will see a new Battle, and who will be victorious at the Battle for Base 45? Will the Main Draconic Force arrive and Bolster the Dreadnoughts that chased Captain Mallow from the base, or will Admiral Flame hound's Task Force Wipe the enemy ships out. Find out next chapter.

This is a slow updating story. Enjoy TCB


End file.
